moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mismagius Star
Welcome! Welcome to the Moshi Wiki! I am Sassynut, your local Moshi-wikian! So, I'll guide you around the world of Moshi! The Moshi Wiki is a cheery place where you can edit, read, and enjoy posts. You can read all the latest news on our homepage, or explore with the search bar. Not sure where to start? #Editing Editing pages is super-easy. once you are logged on, choose a page to edit, and there will be a small green button that says 'edit'. Click on it. Then you can write text, and change as much as you want. If you wish to put a heading, or a different style of text in, then click on an arrow next to something that says 'paragraph'. Then you can change it. Putting in lists is also very simple. Just click 'Insert' to put in bullet points and numbered lists. But if you vandalise pages, then you can get banned from the chat by Chat Moderators (CM's) and even blocked, where you cannot access your account for a certain period of time. Only administrators (admins) can do this. 2. Chat Chatting is very simple. To access the chat, you just click on the button that says 'Join the chat'. Where you can chat and keep up-to-date with your Moshi friends. To PM someone (Private Message) click on their name on the sidebar of the chat and there will be an option of 'Private Message' if you feel that you which to keep something private. But be warned. If you spam (which means say rude things, giving links to innapropriate pages, and saying a word 5 or more times.) Then you can get kicked (which means to just get kicked off of the chat, but you can access it again straight away) this is used as a warning for deeper things. Such as: getting banned (getting banned from the chat means that you cannot access the chat for a period of time) or the worst, being blocked (not being able to access your account). Hopefully you will follow these rules. And you may have noticed the golden 'M' next to someone's name. This means that they have power over the chat. (eg, CM, Admin) 3. Want to become an Admin, or a CM? Becoming one of these is very hard indeed. First you will have to have at least 700 edits, and you will have to have not got banned, or blocked regularly. You must have also have had great experience of the wiki. To become a Chat Moderator (CM) you must have not gotten banned regularly or blocked regularly. You must've also shown great dedication to the wiki. And people will comment if they think you should become a CM or not. To become a Administrator (admin) you must have already been a CM before, and following the rules. To become a Rollback (someone who can delete and reset changes to a page) you must have shown great dedication to the wiki. 4. Talkpage? Your Talkpage is something in which you can use to post things to your friends. FUN FACT: Before the wiki chat, the 'Talkpage' was used to talk to people. Wanna leave a message to your friends? Just click on the green button that says 'Leave Message'. Just like I am doing on your Talkpage right now! 5. Featured user? A featured user is someone people elect to recieve the award. Only admins can enter people into the Featured User vote. Admins can enter themselves too. But, you cannot vote for yourself. And if you won, then you cannot win in the next month. For example, you won is August. Then you can't win in September, but you can win in October. Now I hope you know the Wiki's rules from top to bottom! And be sure to leave me a message on my talkpage. Oh yeah, be sure to click the 'signature' button each time you post a message. Let me know if there's anthing else I can do to help. Just click on the word 'talk' to go to my Talkpage.